


Gravity

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
>  The song _Gravity_ belongs to Sara Bareilles.
> 
>  **A/N:** A songfic to Sara Bareilles' _Gravity_. Written directly after "[Condemned](http://archiveofourown.org/works/391697)".

> _"You hold me without touching,  
>  keep me without chains.  
> I never wanted anything so much  
> than to drown in your love  
> and not feel your reign."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I can't keep doing this. I can't–" A pale finger rested against his lips, even as another hand slid down his front, twitching buttoned robes out of the way.

"There is no such thing as 'can't'. Not here."

Harry closed his eyes and let Voldemort do with him as he would. He could never fight this man, who had stolen everything Harry was and remodelled him as he pleased. Harry never would have guessed he would be so easy to use, but that was why he was here; Voldemort had kept Harry because he _was_ so easy to play with, despite the young auror's façade for the rest of their world.

-0-0-0-

When he got back to his apartment that night, Ron shook his head. "You didn't even try, did you?"

"Of _course_ I tried!"

"Harry, if you'd really tried, you would have been back hours ago."

"Ron, you don't understand–"

"Then explain it to me!" the redhead exploded. "Explain to me what I don't understand! Why can't you leave him? Why must you continue to see him every night? Why..."

"I..." Harry turned away and stared at the embers he'd come through. "I can't," he realised. "I can't even explain it to myself..."

"Don't go back. Please."

"Ron–"

"Ginny has been waiting for you, in spite of Him. Go to her. Stop... Just, don't go back. Please."

Harry closed his eyes, defeated. "I'll try."

-0-0-0-

A week later, Harry found himself faced with those burning red eyes over the red hair of his date. Ginny sensed him looking behind her and turned to look. When she saw Him, she turned back to Harry, only to find him standing and going to the silent man on the other side of the plaza. She turned away and pretended nothing was wrong.

Harry couldn't stay away for long.

-0-0-0-

Harry stared blankly at the corpses littering what was left of Diagon. An auror next to him asked, "When are you going to get rid of this bastard, Potter? How many more people will die before you act?"

"Leave him alone," Ron snapped, resting a gentle hand on Harry's proud shoulders. "He's doing the best he can."

Harry turned in place and went to Voldemort. He wanted to yell at the man. Wanted to scream and demand to know why he killed so many innocents.

But one touch silenced his fury and turned him back into the man's toy.

Harry wondered if he would ever be free of the man's power over him, even as he was pressed back against their dirty bed, covered with the other man in every possible way.

-0-0-0-0-0-

> _"But you're neither friend nor foe  
>  though I can't seem to let you go.  
> The one thing that I still know  
> is that you're keeping me  
> Down"_


End file.
